Sound is a mechanical wave that is an oscillation of pressure transmitted through a solid, liquid, or gas, composed of frequencies within the range of hearing. In humans, for example, hearing is normally limited to frequencies between about 20 Hz and 20,000 Hz (20 kHz). Although these sounds may be heard, they cannot be seen. As human visual perception trumps all other senses, being able to visualize sound would greatly enhance user experiences.